


Easy Come, Easy Go

by plumeriacorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Kara finds out about the DEO earlier, SuperCorp, Timeline is a little diff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeriacorp/pseuds/plumeriacorp
Summary: Lena had believed the former love of her life was dead.She had good reason to. She can still vividly remember Kara being shoved over the edge of a balcony of a skyscraper to fall to her death.No body was found, but no human could have possibly survived that fall. So, she mourned.But, eventually, she managed to move on. It had happened at the height of the Luthor downfall, so she busied herself with rebuilding a new image for the Luthor and moved to National City.But it didn't help that Lena had coincidentally ran into the person who had been plaguing her thoughts, leaving her with more questions than ever.





	Easy Come, Easy Go

The last box was successfully placed in Lena's office.

Sighing contently, Lena smiled at her new assistant, Jess. “Thank you, Jess. This move would've been impossible without you.”

Jess’s eyes widened and glanced across the room. “Oh please, Miss Luthor. You should be thanking the hunky men. They did all the heavy lifting.”

“Not about that. I mean, without you, this move wouldn't have happened so swiftly as it had. You're legitimately my best assistant already.”

Jess cast her eyes downward sheepishly, color immediately surfacing in her cheeks.

“I… I honestly don't know what to say to that, Miss Luthor. Thank you.”

Lena hummed. “So, you've lived here for a while, correct?”

“National City? Yes. Wonderful place. Even more so now that Supergirl has been helping out,” Jess said, peering out the window.

That piqued Lena's attention. She had never heard of a Supergirl, only of a Superman. She must've been so immersed in the relocation that the news of a new Super had completely flown over her head. But, with Lex in prison, Lena was now in charge of a multibillion dollar company. The only family she had was her mother, who she believed was already anticipating her downfall, for she never was the golden child in her eyes. Many people came and went in her life. None, in Lena's opinion, had truly thought she was capable of great things. All except one person. Maybe two. But one was in prison serving 37 consecutive life sentences and the other was dead.

Lena froze, glimpses of the past suddenly invading her thoughts.

The death of the love of her life.

She had relived the day countless times since, with one thought plaguing her mind: she should've seen it coming. She could've prevented it.

It was all her fault.

She knew her family would get some backlash from Lex’s newfound obsession to rid earth of Superman. But she didn't know it would be as much as it was.

Death threats and scolding letters had piled at each Luthor’s doorstep. Mailbox. Counter.

It was everywhere.

Lex wasn't even arrested yet, but his hatred of the man of steel wasn't a secret anymore. He stopped caring about civilian lives. He was wreaking havoc, and in time, he was going to be stopped once and for all.

Her mother told her not to worry.

That the letters weren't serious. That no one _actually_ wanted to kill the Luthors.

But, and she still scorns herself up to this day, she should have never listened to her mother.

Because, soon after, the door to her apartment was barged open and in came three men with guns.

She wasn't alone, however. Lena had been enjoying dinner with her long time girlfriend, Kara. They were sitting out on the balcony, looking at the stars when they heard the sudden noise.

They were wearing masks at first. Quickly, the men had made their way to the balcony to the frightened Lena.

Yelling.

There was a lot of yelling. They were cursing the Luthors for being xenophobic assholes. Lena was frozen initially. But when the first guy tried to lay a hand on her, she immediately fought back.

She clawed at his face, effectively tearing away some of his mask.

That caused her to freeze again.

Red.

His skin was red.

He had growled and pointed his gun at her head, demanding her to go with him.

But she was a Luthor. So, she resisted, which made him livid. He had nodded at his friend who approached Kara.

Lena remembered what she felt at that exact moment. Regret for resisting. She should've been willing and left Kara to be safe.

But these men—or aliens— weren't merciful.

Kara had fight in her, Lena loved that about her. But the man had overpowered her in the end, knocking her out and sending her toppling over the edge of the balcony.

Down 75 stories.

Lena had watched her fall but was interrupted by a rough hand on her shoulder.

She remembered raising her hands, signaling a surrender. But before they could take her, the hero himself had arrived.

Lena didn't remember much after that. Her ears were ringing, heart seemingly beating too fast.

She didn't cry, not at first. Superman had said something to her, but she didn't hear him. She was utterly paralyzed.

Her mother never approved of the relationship, so she didn't get a word from her about it.

Lex never answered her calls.

She was all alone.

Soon after that, Lex was arrested. And the Luthor name was officially soiled.

But, Lena was the heir to the company. She was determined to turn the image of Luthor Corp around. So, she renamed it L-Corp.

Believe it or not, she didn't despise aliens, despite the unfortunate event.

Like people, there are the bad ones amongst the vast majority of the good ones. She acknowledged that most were merely refugees seeking shelter.

Some appreciated her outlook, while some still suspected her of being a _typical_ Luthor.

But she wasn't.

Ever since that night, she knew people were still mad. So, she protected herself. Upgraded security immensely, had multiple locks on her doors, and kept a safety taser in her purse. The last seems silly, but it's small and handy. Enough to buy time.

Suddenly, Lena was pulled from her thoughts by an inquiring Jess.

“Miss Luthor? Miss Luthor?”

Lena gave an uneasy smile. “Sorry, what were you saying?”

“Oh, I was just listing the best places to eat here,” she said, “Do you want me to start over?”

Lena chuckled. “My apologies, dear. How about you tell me the best place for lunch and take me there now?”

“Oh! Lunch! Well, there's a Noonan’s which is pretty—”

“Let’s go there, then.”

***

About fifteen minutes later, the two arrived at Noonan’s.

“Looks quite… quaint,” Lena acknowledged as she got out of the car.

“Don't you know to never judge a book by its cover?”

Lena laughed and entered the restaurant.

Walking up to the ordering counter, they waited behind a group of friends.

“You know, I've always secretly wanted you two to have an epic showdown. Like to see who's actually the strongest. Because, really, there's a variety of factors to consider—” the man ahead of her had said.

“Winn, shut up,” Another voice was heard.

Lena froze. But it wasn't just any voice. She'd know it from anywhere.

She didn't know what to do. Maybe she just heard wrong. Kara was dead. There was no way anyone could survive a 75 story fall. And if she had, there was no way that Kara wouldn't had told her.

But the girl spoke again. So, Lena sidestepped to get a view of this person with the same voice as her ex.

Her eyes widened. The same shade of blonde that she would wake to each morning was in front of her.

The girl turned her head.

Now Lena knew it was no mistake. She was sure it was her by now. It had been what seemed like ages, but she never forgot her face.

She had dreamed ever since then that she was still alive. But this was different. Kara had decided to leave her.

She wanted out the whole time?

Tears started to gloss her eyes.

_Kara_ didn't want her. She couldn't believe it.

The one person that kept her going was a fraud. She was used. She went as far as faking her death to get away from her.

Frantically wiping at her eyes, she abruptly turned to Jess and mumbled that they needed to leave.

She needed to get out of there. Before she was seen.

But she was a mess. She was trying to blink back her tears, but it wasn't working. Her attempt to get past all these people wasn't working, and she was getting frustrated.

Her ruckus got the attention of a certain someone, the very thing that Lena had been trying not to do.

“Lena?”

Suddenly, Lena stilled. She tried not to turn back and face the former love of her life. She tried to keep going, but she gave up.

She quickly wiped her face free of the tears. And reluctantly, she slowly turned around.

She hoped she didn't look like a total mess, but the thought immediately vanished when her eyes landed on Kara.

Kara whose eyes were widened. Kara whose mouth was partly opened. Kara who seemed like she was at a loss of words.

Lena tore her gaze from her and Jess guided her out of the building.

“Miss Luthor? Are you okay?”

Lena blinked. “Yes, I just, um, saw a ghost.”

Their conversation was interrupted by the door of the restaurant flinging open. Out came Kara, looking exasperated.

“Lena, please. Don't go.”

Lena scoffed. “I don't have time for this. Jess, get the car.”

Kara rushed to Lena, placing a hand on her arm. “Please. I know how it might look—”

“How it might look? That the only part of my life that was clear was fake?” Lena laughed humorlessly. Obviously hearing something personal, Jess slowly backed away.

Kara frowned. “Lena…”

“I thought you were _dead_ , Kara,” Lena let out, her voice starting to betray her. “If you didn't want me anymore, you could've just dumped me. The whole faking your death thing was a little dramatic.”

Kara gave her a sad smile. “I never wanted out, Lena. Know this. I can't explain it now, but I had no choice. My decision to fake my death had nothing to do with us. I trust you, you know what. But other people didn't. I had no say in the matter.”

Lena bit her lip, contemplating whether or not to believe her. “Why? What do other people have to do with it? Someone told you to do it? Why?”

Kara looked around warily. “It's complicated. I can't tell you here. Come to my apartment, I'll explain it there.”

Lena couldn't help but nod.

***

Walking inside, Lena looked around, taking in the surroundings.

“Nice place.”

“Thank you.”

“Okay, so explain.” Lena eyed Kara.

Kara visibly gulped and sat down on the couch. “No one can survive that kind of fall.”

“I've gathered as much. But you did.”

Kara nodded. “Let me rephrase that. No _human_ can survive that fall.”

She observed Lena's face, seeing the dots seemingly connect in her head.

“Oh. So you're…”

“Yep.”

“You didn't trust me with that information?” Lena asked.

Kara shook her head. “There's more to that. It's crucial that people don't know who I am. Who I'm related to.”

“Who you're related to?”

“I'm Kryptonian.”

Lena’s eyebrows furrowed. “Isn't Superman Kryptonian?” she froze, and continued, “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Then who's the other people? You said that other people didn't trust me because I'm a Luthor, and well, you're a Super.”

“My sister works for a federal agency called the DEO. They monitor alien life. I hadn't even known she was a federal agent until about a year or two before it happened. But they sort of watched over me and made me stay dead,” Kara said.

Lena frowned. “You had no say in the matter?”

“Well, a while before, I had signed a contract. They had final say of most things. But it's different now.”

Lena's eyes glanced over to the TV recapping a Supergirl rescue earlier that day. “You're Supergirl.”

Smiling, Kara nodded. “It felt like the right thing to do.”

“Well, I'm proud of you. Sorry for assuming the worst.”

Kara laughed. “It's okay, I don't blame you. With everything going on in your life, I'd have a hard time believing anything.”

“No wonder your sister hated me.”

At that, Kara giggled. “Sorry, she had a hard time getting past the whole last name.”

Lena looked down. “I don't blame her. Most people still do.”

“You might not get it a lot, but I admire your outlook. Even after the whole thing, you stayed mindful. I admire that. My boyfriend could learn a thing or two from you.”

“Boyfriend?”

Kara’s eyes widened, as if she hadn't meant to say that. “Oh, yeah. It's a new thing.”

Lena wouldn't like to admit it, but her heart sank slightly at that admission. All while she mourned, she never stopped loving Kara.

And it broke her heart knowing that Kara had.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! It's a tad bit short, but I wrote it in one night, so. Next chap will be longer. But plz comment and stuff. Anything. Luv feedback


End file.
